Snapshots from the Quests' Collection
by OneDarkandStormyNight
Summary: Drabbles and possible one-shots. Title inspired by Dr. Quest's camera hobby, mentioned in "Riddle of the Gold." Mostly closer looks into the thoughts and feelings of the characters during various scenes from Classic JQ.
1. The Hardest Choice

_Drabble for _Double Danger (available on YouTube...shhhh; you didn't hear that from me).

**The Hardest Choice**

Dr. Quest was glad when Race—the real one—appeared, and his family rescued him so resourcefully from Zin's gun-wielding interrogator and the eerily familiar face, which had crumpled with anger and growled intimidating threats in his ear. The threats meant little to him—he had heard so very many in his still-young life, the notions of electric chairs and near-death beatings and starvation were old news by now, and he'd learnt that few of them had any intention of actually harming him, anyway.

Of course, minions of Zin _did_ mean business, he knew very well, particularly when such a major punishment was at risk of falling upon them if they failed—Zin had miniscule hesitation about taking the lives of those who displeased him, and seemed to enjoy getting creative with the techniques. Still, Benton Quest was many things, but he had never considered himself a coward. Beyond that, he was not a traitor; he had been given a severe task, and it was his duty—as a man, if nothing else—to give his life to protect the formula which could do such damage to innocent lives.

Even with this conviction, he was never gladder to be saved in all his life from the "bad guys" (as the boys referred to them), for when Korchek wrenched his arm so painfully behind his back that he feared it would snap in seconds, and spat the one last desperate threat, "I say you will give me the formula _now_, if you wish to see your son again," Benton Quest knew that he would never have the strength to make the choice while his young son's smiling face was at the front of his mind.


	2. Request

_"Curse of Anubis"_

**Request**

"How could we ever thank you both enough for recovering the statue of Anubis, Dr. Quest and Mr. Bannon? You have done all of Egypt a great service."

Dr. Quest smiled and politely shook the hand of the distinguished Egyptian president, but the scientist's deep blue eyes shone with a pride that was not for himself.

"Thank you, sir," the two friends spoke in unison.

"What would you like, Doctor?" the president spoke eagerly. "I can offer you as much money or equipment as you need in return for this wonderful act."

"We are honored that you took the time from your day to meet us, President Nasser (1)," Dr. Quest said with all the refinement of one who had been in the presence of nobility and royalty much during his still-young life, "but I have only one request for you. I do not want your money or technology."

"What, then?"

* * *

_Two hours later…_

"How about it, Jonny?" called Dr. Quest over the sound of hoof steps subdued by endless miles of deep sand below them. "You've finally got your wish. You're riding a camel!"

"I think it's swell, Dad! But, well, I don't think Bandit likes the idea," came the laughing reply, and Dr. Quest and Race looked over their shoulders to see what interesting shades of green the little bull pup had turned.

The two men laughed with the boys, and the sound had far more worth than any amount of money or technology in all the world. (2)

* * *

(1) Nasser was President of Egypt during the 1960s, when the original JQs were made. And I think it goes without saying that me, being fifteen, wouldn't know if he was really as generous and friendly as the above story makes him out to be. But it seems like every good-guy ruler was generous and friendly in Jonny Quest…..

(2) Scene taken from the show


	3. Worthwhile

_I have been trapped with no way to type for over a week and no Internet for two days. Needless to say, my fingers have been FLYING. And all this has resulted in another short one-shot for JQ. Enjoy a domestic father/son moment._

* * *

**Worthwhile**

"Come on, Dad, _please_. I love Singapore, and so does Hadji."

Dr. Quest sighed, turning and folding a gray T-shirt to place neatly in his leather suitcase.

"_Dad_."

At the same moment, Bandit, who had hitherto been pawing experimentally at the cord of Dr. Quest's desk lamp, yelped and staggered back as said lamp came tumbling to the floor, taking a Tibetan statuette with it and creating twice as much noise. The puppy leapt through the air in alarm, landing straight in the protective arms of his young master.

Dr. Quest tossed the shirt into his luggage with a bit more force than necessary.

He prided himself on his considerable patience, but after being awakened at four-thirty a.m., accused of providing molecular researchers with faulty equipment, ordered to attend an emergency meeting in Singapore on the subject, harassed by his son and now vandalized by _that dog_, he thought even he had the right to lose a bit of his self-control.

"Jonathan, _please_!" he snapped with considerably more heat than was usual for him. "For once, could you possibly _not_ pester me and just do what I tell you without fighting against me like an immature child?"

Immediately, he remembered why he'd swore to himself long ago never to lose his temper, because when Jonny's handsome, young face fell and paled and Bandit stilled in his arms, the guilt he felt was simply too strong to justify the brief flash of anger.

And when Jonny looked away and his small voice murmured,

"I'm sorry, Dad,"

Dr. Quest could not even care that his son shouldn't have been pleading after he'd already refused his request; the hurt and disappointment clearly visible made him feel willing to do anything to erase it, and though he'd become well adapted to hiding and ignoring this feeling in favor of raising his children well, he had long-since admitted to himself that when Jonny pulled _that_ face, he would have whatever he wanted, good parenting be damned.

"Jonny, wait."

The boy turned, tentatively, from where he'd been rushing through the door, still holding Bandit tightly and refusing to meet his father's eyes.

"If you can be packed and in the Dragonfly in twenty minutes, you're welcome to come with me. Tell Hadji the same."

The way those big, blue eyes sparkled and the little face broke into that wonderful, captivating grin was almost enough to make the whole situation worthwhile.

* * *

_I love those two. Review! (Have I sort of made a rhyme?) _


	4. I Follow You

_Drabble for "Calcutta Adventure," when, at some point toward the beginning, Jonny catches a glimpse of the bad guy and calls for Hadji. I thought it was a cute little see-into-the-future moment..._

* * *

**I Follow You**

"_I follow you."_

Three little words. That's how it began. Just three little words, spoken almost without thought in a crowded restaurant in the dirty marketplace of Calcutta. Three little words, so inconsequential that neither of them even gave them a second thought as they dashed out to catch the bad guy. Three little words, and none of them had any idea where they would lead.

It was those three little words that gave him a new life, following in the path of the brother who loved him and wanted him despite their differences, living in the warmth and security of a family he'd never dared to dream he might have.

Just three little words, and everything got better.

* * *

_I'm so adopting from India when I grow up.  
Let me know what you think! _


End file.
